


Centuries

by ThoorLins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek Hale, Creature Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Happy Ending, Hunter Scott McCall, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Immortality, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate & Kate Argent & Braeden & Jennifer Blake & Theo Raeken & OMC Evil, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoorLins/pseuds/ThoorLins
Summary: Dave was not quite sure why the memory of when he was four, maybe five, sitting on his father's lap while he told her a story suddenly flooded his head, but only held fast to her."I'll see you again, will not I?" - Asked the boy with a lump in his throat."Honestly, I do not know, son." - Stiles replied as he scratched his beard."You will not leave me for long." - He tried to keep his voice strong, but it was not working too well."Dave ..." - The man took a deep breath. "Just promise me that if anything happens you're going to run. Do not try to go back. Just run. And obey." - Stiles warned.The boy was about to protest but did not. And both father and son found themselves in painful silence.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Centuries](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315630) by Flakytrl & Thor_Lins. 



> I hope you enjoy the story, it is my creation with a friend, we are crazy many, so do not call if the story seems good without notion, good reading puppies <3

Dave was stuck. He seemed to have seen a Basilisk. Completely petrified. He wanted to believe he was dreaming. That he was trapped in a nightmare.

But he was not.

In front of him was his father, who held an indecipherable expression, his arms crossed at chest level, and stared at him with those amber-colored eyes that he silently longed to have inherited from him.

"How is it?" - Dave asked in a tight voice.

That's right. You're living with your Uncle Scott in Beacon Hills.

"But, father! This is crazy !!! NOW? We are in the middle of the semester pussy! And why now? You never let me visit Uncle Scott on vacation or holidays." - He tried to counter the boy.

"I have my reasons, boy, and I have to remind you who the father is here?" - Stiles replied quietly, but his eyes were clouded.

Dave found it better to hold back and take a few deep breaths.

"Dad, it's not fair! I finally managed to become a featured player on the school's Lacrosse team and also have Rebecca and my 16th birthday is already coming ..." - was clearly annoyed and irritated.

Stiles continued in the same way, calm and composed. Something that was simply incomprehensible to Dave since he did not believe that people could always be '' zens ''.

"One day you'll understand, son." - Stiles reached up to affectionately squeeze his son's shoulder. "You'll be able to stand out, I know that. You're the best at what you like. Your mother would be very proud."

And he smiled. Shy.

Dave found himself petrified a second time. He had never seen such a smile. And he never heard his father make any comment about his mother.

"So ... Beacon Hills."


	2. So... Beacon Hills.

As much as he loved his life in San Francisco, Dave fulfilled his father's wishes and now found himself trapped in a black Mustang next to his Uncle Scott.

The dark-haired man was radiant, his face grinned, his smile revealing all his teeth, and it was even ridiculous how he showed his happiness in having the boy around.

"How was the plane? It did not go bad, did it? Your father always looked bad when he traveled." - Scott tried to relax a bit while driving at a speed within the standards of the small town that lay on the California coast.

"No, it was okay." - Dave was tired and extremely irritated.

"How could my father do this to me? '' - Dave thought.

"Hey champ! Do not look like that, okay? Your father only wants the best for you." - as if he had read the teenager's mind, the older man tried to comfort him by giving a smile now as if he "apologized. ''

"My life belongs to San Francisco and what does he do? It simply takes everything away from me and does not even care what I think or want, let alone give me an explanation." The young man was irritated.

"Is the idea of living with your godfather so bad?"

The car had stopped. The signal was red.

Dave took a deep breath and let out a sigh, the palms of his hands wet.

"That's not it, Uncle Mascott, it's just ... It was sudden, do you understand?" - He tried to fix the boy.

"I understand, boy, but I'll make sure you have everything you need to adapt here." - Scott smiled again, catchingly. - "I have a gift for you."

On hearing the comment the youngest man could not help but smile, he simply loved the godfather's gifts because he was always spoiling him even if it was his father's unwillingness.

It was another five-minute drive, and soon they were standing in Sheriff Noah's old house. It had been freshly painted with light colors as well as the fence and the entrance was vivid with a very well kept garden.

"Because my father never brought me here before?" - The teenager suddenly asked, opening the door to leave.

"Well ... Um ..." - Before Scott could work out something to answer, two voices came from inside the house.

"OH MY GOD! HE ALREADY ARRIVED! MELISSA HE'S HERE OUT!" - Announced a red-haired woman in her early thirties, whose hair was neatly attached to a ponytail and wore a silk dress with pink tones and flower designs, a clear lipstick on her full lips, and there was an intense glow in His green eyes.

"Auntie Lydia!" - Said the boy, who hurried a little to reach her and wrap her in a tight hug.

"But how wonderful you are! And look how few months I've taken my eyes off you." - The woman grinned, smiling as she pressed the boy's cheeks lightly.

Dave noticed two new blond figures behind her, two tall, blue-eyed boys. One had a muscular body and wore a uniform with a star-studded badge in the uniform and read 'Sheriff Jordan Parrish' and the other was thinner, hair a little coiled and had a catchy smile.

A clear throat was enough for Lydia to turn around and find the boys' eyes.

"Baby, this is my wonderful nephew I told you about." - She said smiling to the taller one who gave a nice smile and extended the hand in greeting form towards the boy.

"I'm Jordan Parrish, Lydia's fiancé. Much pleasure!" - With a firm grip Dave returned the smile.

"It's my pleasure, mr. Parrish."

"Well ... And I ... Um ... I'm Isaac. Isaac Lahey." - Suddenly announced the other, who reached out tentatively to the boy.

"In the future, a McCall." - Scott's voice was present and such a comment made the blonde completely flushed.

"Where's Aunt Melissa?" - Asked the teenager with his backpack on his shoulders.

"Here, dear! In the kitchen." - Cried the woman.

Dave entered the house, followed by his elders, Melissa preparing lunch with the help of Lydia and Isaac arranging the table, and Parrish talking on the cell phone something that seemed to be about the station.

"I'm going to get some rest before lunch, okay?" - The boy warned as he climbed the stairs.

"How sudden I could not arrange everything the way you like it then ..." - Scott looked anxious and bit his lip.

"Do not worry about it, Uncle Mascott, but at least my stuff is where I asked you to?" - Asked the boy halfway up the stairs.

"Yes, although I find it unnecessary." - Argued the brunette, scratching his head in confusion.

"It's perfect for me. Thank you Uncle Scott!"

Then he finished climbing and went into the bedroom.

[...]

The room was actually the attic. He had always wanted the room to be in the attic of his old house, but his father had completely vetoed the idea.

'' Maybe living with Uncle Scott was not all that bad. ''

There was a single bed in the middle with a blue bedspread, an antique wardrobe stuck to the wall, an old trunk at the foot of his bed, and his other posters of his favorite Marvel and DC characters stuck to the wall, plus a desk Which contained his notebook, a pot with many pens, and also a picture of him with his father when he was little.

Involuntarily he smiled when he saw that some of his own teeth were missing and that his father was smiling, as he had never seen before. The truth was that living away from him frightened him, even if Stiles was quiet and reserved, he was his best friend and his safe harbor.

"It would be so much easier if you spoke the truth." - Grumbled the boy, shifting his attention from the photo to boxes that were hidden nearby.

He decided to take a look to find out if there was not the gift his godfather had promised him, but as he approached and pulled the first one noticed that it was sealed with a ribbon and on top had written:

Stiles Stilinski.

A strange feeling came to the man's chest that he did not quite know what to do at the moment. In those boxes there were things of his father. What would there be? The temptation struck again and before he could handle it he had already ripped out the first ribbon and opened the box to find ...

Letters. 

Closed, yellow, open, torn, and time-worn letters addressed to a single recipient whose name he had never heard of:

Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you found, hope you are enjoying it. u.u


	3. Golden Sparkles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for you, this story can be found in Spirit, but there it is in Portuguese.

**D**  ave had a strange dream. When he woke up, he did not remember much of it just seeing his father and his eyes glowed in a deep blue. It was really weird. And to make matters worse, he had not read any of the lyrics. He did not have the courage to try to read some, and he thought that if his father found out (because he always found a way to tell if the boy did something wrong) he was afraid of being punished forever.

**Why Stiles's punishments were not exactly there.**

He tried once to bypass the  curfew  and stepped into the house without his father seeing him, but it was all under the drain when the adult was sitting on the bed in his bedroom reading one of his favorite comics,  **Deadpool, and Spider- Man**  . And it was there that he won a series of exercises that most seemed to have left the army. 

"DAVE WILL NOT WANT FOR YOUR FIRST SCHOOL DAY, YOU?" - Melissa said from downstairs. 

He knew he was preparing eggs, bacon, cereal and orange juice for him. It was strange, but Dave could smell things from a good distance. And listen too. He could hear a little sigh from an unhappy woman as she had to clean up the mess her dog had done three nights ago, and of course she had not told her uncle or anyone else. Especially his father.

"I'm on my way!" - He answered, getting up and taking a shower.

 His birthday would be in a week, he would soon be 16 and prayed that he could make friends as fast as he could because he was going to throw a party to celebrate. Dave was a master at the party. He was popular in his old college. But would it still be there?

"Dave!" - called Scott.

The teenager hung up the shower, quickly dried his body and hung the towel in his chair as he wore a white box, dark jeans, a Batman T-shirt, his favorite aviator jacket, and his boots. He paused for a moment to look in the mirror just to try to soften the mess of her hair a bit, but heard a sound horn then left there.

He ran downstairs, ate some things quickly. She placed a kiss on Melissa's forehead, wished '' Good morning '' to Isaac, and ran just in time to see the car of her dreams standing outside: 

*** 6 - Saleen S7.**

"Your welcome gift." Scott smiled as he handed the keys to the parade that had a shock expression on his face. "Enjoy the little beast. 

The younger Moreno grinned and ran to hug his uncle, taking him by hugging and hugging him across the floor. Scott was a little startled, but he still laughed. 

"Go to school soon." 

Without having to send twice, Dave got into the vehicle and headed for the new world. 

_**[...]** _

**S**  ienna woke up late again earning him a number of reprimand by his mother since his father was in the shower to work. 

"Excuse." The girl murmured as she took an apple and fired.

Quando ele perdeu a oportunidade de ir com o ônibus escolar e nenhum dos seus amigos poderia atender o telefone, já que o diretor havia banido os aparelhos eletrônicos na sala de aula. Então ela decidiu fazer algo que deveria estar errado e ela conseguiria mais do que um repreensão se ela fosse pega fazendo: Ela fechou os olhos e deixou seus sentidos se mexerem um pouco. 

Não havia ninguém mais passando, então permitiu que ela deixasse seus caninos crescerem e seus olhos brilhassem em ouro vivo. E ele correu. Ele correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. 

**_[...]_ **

Dave estava vertiginoso e radiante com seu novo brinquedo que ele decidiu demorar algum tempo para testá-lo. 

"Vejamos o que essa beleza pode fazer". 

The engine roared and he stepped a little on the accelerator causing the car to start, the feel of the wind hitting his face was something he liked and felt he was floating on that little monster. When he picked up a street again from  **Beacon Hills High School,** he realized he was really late.

"Oh shit!" - He parked the car and quickly and hurried out of the car, watching his back and eventually bumping into someone causing them to fall to the ground. 

"Damn it!" - Growled a female voice. 

Dave looked up ready to apologize when he momentarily lost himself in the beauty of the girl in front of him. She had fair skin, long red hair and tempting lips, but what really caught the boy's attention was her eyes. They looked like another liquid.

"There's a little face in your hair." - Said the boy without thinking. And noticing what he had said, he blushed instantly. - "Excuse me." 

And uncertain of what he was about to do, he stretched out his finger and pulled the unruly strands from the girl's face, who stood motionless looking toward him. 

"I'm ..." and before she or he could introduce himself to Danny Mahealani, the deputy director appeared and surprised them both. 

"You two are late so you're going to have to go to the principal's office and then I want to see you in the living room." 

Both got up quickly and were walking down the aisles, as Dave still did not know anything about that place just followed in the footsteps of the mysterious girl. They crossed two aisles and then saw a front door of the board.

_'' Cool, I barely got into the place and I'm already in trouble. '' -_  snorted the boy and knocked lightly on the door.  

They heard a   _'' Come in ''_   and so they turned the knob. 

They caught a glimpse of a tall man on his cell phone, wore a white social shirt that had his sleeves folded up to his elbows, new and dark jeans, boots as well as the adolescent's. His skin was dark and his hair a little shivering, his beard was unmade and his eyes ... It looked like two rare jewels. They were such beautiful green, so deep. 

The girl sat on one of the chairs in front of the man and it was Dave's chance to be able to notice her beautiful features again, but there was something different there. His eyes were no longer gold. They were green, they danced to the blue. But nothing golden or brown. 

**_'' How strange, am I going crazy? ''_ **

The man hung up the phone a few minutes later and looked at the faces of the two young men in front of him. 

"Let me guess ... Late?" - He asked calmly. "May I ask why?"

The alarm went off again. Sierra gave a yellow smile. 

"And I'm well ... Um ... I'm new here and I took a longer route to school." - Dave announced. 

"Are you sure you're going to want to stay in Sierra again?" - Derek questioned, his green eyes almost on fire.

"No, it will not happen again as a director." - She said mockingly. 

Derek took a few deep breaths. Sierra was a difficult girl, unfortunately it was an evil she had inherited from the Hale family. 

"I'll call your mother later, Cora is getting very light on you." - Warned the older man, and dismissed the girl who stormed out of the room, even slamming the door violently. 

"My God! There are no more teenagers like they used to." - Muttered the older man to himself, forgetting for a moment the other teenager. 

"Um ... Sir? Am I going to stay in detention too?" - The boy was nervous. I did not want to end up bad the first day.

"No, no. Sorry about that. Sierra is a bit complicated to deal with and drives me crazy. You're the new student transferred, are not you? I still have nothing on you because your data is with Danny, but I'll take a look. What's your son's name?" 

"I 'm Dave, sir. Dave Stilinski." - The younger smiled shyly.

For a moment Dave thought he saw the director turn pale. Like paraffin. 

\- You... ? - Hale could not quite say what he was going to say. 

"If you're wondering if I'm Noah Stilinski's grandson, I am. But I'm living with my Uncle Scott." 

"Ah yes. I understand. Well, Mr. Stilinski, I hope you enjoy the school and that you can adapt peacefully." - Derek got up and indicated the exit with his hand. - "You can go quietly for your first class." 

"Thank you, Mr. Director," said the boy.

**"Hale, actually Derek Hale."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *6 - Saleen S7: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/hhkh93Ng2k0/maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> Hello puppies, it will get better, I promise hehe *--*


	4. Welcome to the Jungle, Bilinski!

 

> _**(The Huntress - The Werewolf - And - The Human)** _

 

**D** ave left the room faster than a wink, that man was the same one who had the name written on the letters he found in his new room. He decided not to worry about it at the moment and walked down the aisles in search of his class, which, for the moment, had no idea where he was. As he tried to find himself trying on a map his uncle had given him last night, he ran against someone who seemed as distracted as he. When he looked up, he saw a brown-haired boy, thin and much shorter than him, stretched out on the floor looking for something.  
 

"Eh ... It was bad, I did not look where I was." "Excuse me, Dave, scratching the back of your neck, the craze you have for being so close to your father. "You could help me find my room, I can not understand what my uncle wrote about what he called a map." I said as I shook the paper toward the boy.

  
  
The boy looked over his shoulder at Dave and got up.

  
  
         "I'll make a deal, help me find my glasses, and I'll help you find your room," the boy said, narrowing his eyes at Dave.

  
          "Were they at your feet?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing his glasses to the floor with his free hand. "Could you show me the room now?" He smiled at the boy who bent down to pick up his glasses as he murmured in disjointed words.

  
           "Let me see this paper," he said, taking the paper out of his hand. "Ah, it's the Economics class, the coach who teaches this class is the same as mine, come on!" The boy grabbed Dave's arm and crawled down the hall. "Oh my, my name is Tristan." The boy, who now had a name, smiled at Dave over his shoulder and turned his attention to the path Dave imagined to be in the room.

  
           "My name is Dave," Dave informed him as he was dragged by the arm and tried not to hit the ground on the course.

  
_**[...]** _

  
          The boys were almost opening the bedroom door when it opened, revealing they stopped at their coach Scott McCall.

  
           "Dave, I thought I'd dropped out of class or been arrested for dangerous driving," Scott said, smiling and opening the way for the boys to enter.

  
            "Haha, man, apparently someone learned to use irony, did not they, Uncle Mascott?" - Dave said being ironic.  
         

 Scott's smile diminished at once, becoming intriguing, he looked at the boy and said,  
    

"I learned that for  **_centuries_** , now take your friend and sit, welcome to the jungle, Bilinski." He pointed to two empty seats in the middle of the room.

 

Tristan looked at the whole strange situation with wide eyes, Coach McCall had a reputation for being quite rigid and at the time was very sociable with the young man who apparently was his nephew and son of one of the best "generation" players of the Lacrosse, Stiles Stilinski. When he noticed, he was standing alone at the door of the room, while Dave, who was already sitting, the trained McCall and the rest of the class looked at him strangely, he blushed and ran to sit next to the rookie.   
  
          "Are you the son of Stilinski?" Or "Stiles Stilinski?" Tristan whispered to Dave, who stared straight at him.

  
         "What do you mean, Stiles Stilinski?" I did not know my father had fame here in Beacon Hills. Dave said scratching the back of his neck a little confused.

            "Not only his father, but all the groups of his friends, who were not small by the way," a voice behind them made the boys turn their heads in the direction of the voice, Dave recognized the beautiful multicolored red-eyed girl Who stumbled into the parking lot and Tristan recognized Queen B of all schools, Sienna Hale, also known as Scarlet Thunder, the current captain of the Lacrosse team.

  
           "Why are you telling us?" Tristan asked with wide eyes to the redhead and turned to Dave. "Why is she telling us?" He exasperated the same, running his hands down the sides of his face.

           "I'll ignore you." - Sienna said it looks strange to the boy and turned to look at Dave. "If I'm not mistaken, our parents dropped out of high school, they were from the same group." The girl smiled sideways, trying to make the boy blush.

  
            "Oh yes, what do you think of repeating your legacy?" He arched an eyebrow at the redhead who blushed and turned his attention to the class, much forgotten by the three teenagers.

  
           "Looks like the shot's over." Tristan gave Dave a full giggle. - "THERE!" He shouted, taking a slap in Sienna's head. - "You are crazy?" - Said the boy who softened where he was hit.

  
            "Has my class disturbed your conversation? Can I go out if you want?" Scott asked in front of the group.

  
            "NO, SIR" -the three of them shouted in unison and turned their attention to class.

 

_**[...]** _

 

The bell rang and when Dave noticed, there was just him and a few other people in the room.

  
  
           "Dave?" - He asked Tristao. "I'll find a friend in the cafeteria, would you mind if we were together?" The boy asks, adjusting his glasses on his face.

  
          "No, of course not, shall we?" - Dave asked if he got up and only had time to get his bag, before being dragged by the arm - "Who is your friend?" Dave asked as they approached the dining room doors.

  
          "Oh, it's Troy, he's very agitated," Tristan said, preparing to enter. "Unlike me," he said before opening the door.

  
          "I see," Dave murmured as the door opened.   
  
          As he entered the cafeteria, Tristan paused in the doorway, frozen wide-eyed towards Sienna, a white girl with black hair and eyes that spread between green and gray and a black boy who exuded confidence and charm.

"Dude, are you okay?" Dave asked, running his hand in front of Tristan's face.

  
           "Yes, yes, I'm fine," Tristan replied as he nodded and winked at him. "But my friend Troy is sitting and talking to Queen B and Mini B, Ava Lance. It's a lot of information for a day, come on." Tristan grabbed Dave's arm one more time that day.

  
           " _Face_ " _-_ hissed Dave. "I know how to walk alone." He pulled his arm out and put his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

  
           "It was bad, your skin is very soft. Tristan said raising a hand in a sign of surrender.

 

            "Hey guys," Dave called when he pulled up next to Sienna. "Can we sit with you?"

The two boys sat down and introduced themselves to those who did not know and began to eat and talked about various subjects, perhaps they did not know, but from that there arose a great friendship among the five. The rest of the day flew and Dave could not stop thinking about all the things he discovered and the people he met on his first day at Beacon High with that thought, the boy said goodbye to his new friends and ran home from Car, Willing To unravel the contents of all these letters his new director had addressed to his father.   
  
                                                                     **"What will await me?"**

**Author's Note:**

> Soon there is one more. *--*


End file.
